The Beast Within
by Argent Windrider
Summary: This is the story of my character and other creations, as well as my wife's character  Alatia . This explains how he becomes a Worgen and finds his way home to his wife, and to regain control of himself. However unknown to him, an old enemy is watching.


**The Best Within**

By Christopher O'Brien. Moon Guard (RP) server.

It was quiet in Silverpine Forest, for the first time in the few weeks that the Horde and Alliance forces fought over the land. Argent stood on the main road near Pyrewood Village, looking up to Arugal's old domain. Much has changed over these years, yet the keep continues to hold its dark frame and shadow that looms over the village below. He snarled as a memory of himself saving Ikinare from that accursed place flash before him.

"I should 'ave left 'er to die there...I was t' stupid back then t' let a love like tha' get in the way o' my judgment..."

Spitting on the ground, he hoists his pack up more onto his shoulder as he continued along the road Hillsbrad Foothills. As he made the turn to the foothills, he glanced over to the towering Greymane Wall and wondered what has befallen Gilneas after all these years. He shrugged it off, but when he turned to face forward along the path again, a pack of worgen armored to the teeth in leather and tattered clothes seemed to have surrounded him. Argent quietly counted seven total to himself.

"Seven o' you buggers then? Very well..."

He placed his pack down on the ground and hit his boot onto the ground, letting his dagger shoot up from his swashbuckler boot. He grabbed hold of it and unsheathed his cutlass. He peered around at his targets, as if he was marking them in order.

"Alrigh'...Le's get this over with."

Upon saying that, the worgen barreled down upon him. The pirate grinned as a vale of shadow overtook his body. He shot forward at the first target in front of him, passing through him to jam his dagger into the beast's spinal cord. In Argent's perspective though, he felt as if time slowed down for him. He continued his Killing Spree by shifting to the worgen that was originally standing behind him, impaling him with his cutlass and jammed his dagger down into the beast's skull. As he did this, he lifted both his legs up to hook his feet around the back of the worgen that were on his flanks and slam their skulls into each other.

Completing the Killing Spree, he flipped over the impaled worgen, cutting deep wounds into the already dead beast as he pulled his weapons out, only to quickly whip around and throw both weapons into the heads of two more. The final worgen however leaped into the air towards the pirate and tackled him to the ground, cutting through his armor and into his chest with its claws, followed up by a bite to his neck. Argent growled in pain, lifted both his hands up to the beast's head and with a quick motion, snapped its neck and pushed it off his body. He laid there for a moment to catch his breath before sitting himself up, hand over his neck wound.

"Gah...Bloody 'ell...I must be gettin' rusty..."

He stood back up, moving over to his weapons and yanks them out of the bodies, sheathing them in their original spots on his person. He grabbed his pack, swung it over his shoulder and continued on his trek. After an hour, Argent reached Southshore. The town was bustling with activity, even at this hour. The pirate smiled as he walked through the town to the inn, despite his wounds. As he entered into the inn, everyone inside turned to look at him in a strange way before going back to their drinks. A barmaid went up to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh sir...Are you alright?"

Argent shrugged.

"I've 'ad worse. Don' worry abou' it. Now then. Go' a room available?"

The woman nodded and pointed up the stairs.

"First room to the right."

The pirate nodded and went upstairs, some blood dripping onto the steps as he done so. The night was long and tireless for him. After he wrapped up the wound on his neck, he tossed and turned in his sleep before eventually waking up. It was twelve midnight now. He moved over to a mirror and unwrapped his bandages to check his throbbing wound. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed that there was hair starting to grow in its place. He shook his head, trying to ignore it as he put his armor and weapons back on.

Once he snapped his belt back on his waist, he felt an intense pain in his chest that caused him to stumble around the room, eventually leaning against the windowsill. The full moon's light shown down on him as the clouds moved on. Peering up to it, Argent felt a large spike of pain and rage overtake him, causing him to fall back onto the floor, thrashing about and clawing at the floorboards.

He turned over onto all fours, breathing heavily and growling in pain as he felt his bones start to break and mend quickly in different shapes. He sat up to his knees and looked down to his hands as they started to grow into that of four claws, fur covering his skin and muscles growing in size. He even felt his legs and feet contort and morph into that of wolf legs and paws, fur also covering his skin. His red hair started to grow back into a wild looking mane as he let out a loud roar.

The barmaid barged into his room to see what was wrong and let out a shriek as she saw what was before her. The pirate that was once human snarled as he looked up with his now worgen features and let out a howl before turning to the window and leaping through it to vanish into the night. The barmaid herself fainted as soon as he left.

The town was in fear and the guards were scurrying about to find the source of this. They found nothing, except the chilling howl of Argent, the Worgen.

"!"

Wind. The pass and coves between the Wetlands and Arathi always had them. Upon the cliffs overlooking one particular cove, the now transformed Argent stood looking down upon his captain's ship. His teeth bared and snarling as he saw crewmen lingering about below, but Captain Meliawen Skyrose was nowhere to be seen.

Instincts would have made him jump to the waters below to feed upon the inexperienced crewmen, but those same instincts stopped him from a noise that came from behind him. Whipping around, he grabbed an arrow that was shot at him with his claws, breaking it in half with a growl. He peered down the slope to see a Blood Elf woman with a slight glare on her face.

"So you're the Worgen that was running rampant across these lands attacking our caravans? My father will be pleased to see your head on a pike, beast."

Zarinth'via knocked another arrow and fired again, followed up by two more shots. Argent however unsheathed his cutlass and quickly cut all three arrows to splinters as they flew towards him. He leaped down towards her, his blade meeting with her's when she dropped her bow. Even as a Worgen, the pirate didn't forget how to use a sword at all. This however increased his speed and strength to that of an agile wolf's, as expected from any monster like him.

Using her own sword and dagger, Zari continued to parry and block the Worgen's attacks to the best of her ability. They leaped from rock to rock on their decent back into the valley between the cliffs and Stromgarde Keep, before Argent managed to catch the girl's side with a slash of his claws. Zari rolled and hit almost every rock that was left on the way down the hill until rolling to a stop in the small valley. The Worgen slid down the steep hill after her, jumped, and landed in front of her. He sheathed his cutlass and pulled out one of his three flintlock pistols to take aim at her head.

Zari looked up to him, a look of fear on her face as she shut her eyes tightly, tears flowing down her cheeks and whimpering. As Argent went to pull the trigger, he hesitated; eventually lowering the pistol to his side. He looked at her face as she opened her eyes slowly, seeing flashes of another face over her's of a man that shared some of the same features. He spoke in a low, growling tone.

"Sun...weaver..."

The blood elf's eyes widened.

"What...What did you-"

Her eyes wandered to the cloth that was hanging on his belt, recognizing the seal.

"...Mr. Windrider?"

Argent shook his head violently before letting out a howl. He jumped over the girl, dropped to all fours and made tracks at a fast pace into the night. Zari sat up, spitting out some blood as she watched the once human man run off into the night like a beast.

" The man is still alive…but how?"

A concerned voice said as three figures stood around a table in a darkened area, looking into a mirror that showed Argent running wild. The one on the right, who spoke, turned to the other two.

"He's now stronger than he was before because of the curse! We can't fight something like that!"

The one on the left looked to the panicking one and sighed.

"He's still a mortal like us. He can bleed, break and die just like us...except for you, master."

They both looked to the one in the middle who snorted.

"You mean used to...That boy...That...bloody...-pirate-...is not a man anymore. His blood has been tainted by the Worgen's Curse...and thus severing my only link left to come back to this world for."

The one to the left spoke,

"What of his children?"

The middle one huffed.

"Sylthera and Sukaru are not of our concern any longer...but if it wasn't for the fact that they were birthed from that glowing eyed bitch, maybe I would be as I was...but Argent made his choice with them."

He slammed his withered hands on the table now.

"And those...abominations he had with that Draenei...It was as if that pirate planned all this...to make sure I never come back."

The two on the sides leaned on the table and in the "light" to show their faces. The panicky one was a blood elf male, young, but had a dark aura about him like that of a Warlock. The other was an orc, toned with strong muscles like all warriors of the Horde. They both spoke in unison.

"He will die, m'lord."

The middle man leaned forward now, showing his undead features, but his face looked like that of Argent's. However, his eyes were empty with a dark mist pouring from them.

"And so he will...Windrider's time is over. Vol'dar's time, is now."

Now back in human form, Argent regained consciousness to find himself outside of Menithil Harbor. He looked down at his hands, seeing they were indeed back to normal before standing up and moving into the port town. As he made his way down the docks to the boat bound to Theramore, he couldn't help but think to himself of what this all means now.

_So...Now I'm cursed. Bloody perfect...The Cap'n, hell, my -wife- is no' gonna appreciate this at all. I'm a monster now._

Sighing, he stepped up onto the boat as it started to make its way to the next port. Hours passed as the ship sailed swiftly across the ocean to Theramore. The pirate stepped off and moved down the docks slowly with his pack slung over his shoulder. He peered to his left as he moved and saw the two docked ships where the Felsworn Sail and the Lumailynn I used to be.

"Those were th' days...Sailed alongside the cap'n an' crew. I miss 'em all."

After resupplying, Argent started his trek though the marshes of Dustwallow. As far as he was able to tell, there was no opposition in his way, but a chill kept running down his spine. What if the Worgen took over again? He wouldn't be able to control himself if someone he knew got in his way with no intentions to harm him.

"I need to ge' ridda this curse..."

A cackled sounded in the shadows of the trees upon him saying this. The pirate stopped in his tracks as a cloaked man dropped down in front of him. He pulled his hood back to let his long ears spring upwards and his long black hair flow.

"You really think there's a cure to that? Turns out there is."

Argent set his pack down and slowly started to reach for his weapons. However, before he was able to grab hold of the hilts, he was grabbed and lifted up off his feet by a Fel Guard standing behind him. The demon held the pirate in a tight grasp as the blood elf started to channel a empowered Shadow Bolt.

"And that's to die in the name of Vol'dar. Any last words?"

Argent struggled and growled in the demon's grasp, closing his eyes tightly to let out an aggravated roar. But when he opened his eyes again in a glare, they changed into that of two glowing feral eyes. He managed to wrench himself from the demon's grasp to avoid the bolt, letting it hit the demon instead to cause it to stumble back in a fit of pain and rage.

The elf looked to the pirate in fear as a Cloak of Shadows surrounded him in a dark orb before breaking open to reveal the cursed worgen. Argent snarled, baring his teeth as he leaped forward towards the warlock. Acting on reaction, the elf used his Demonic Circle to teleport back up to the trees and allows his demon to deal with the beast. The worgen landed in the ashes from the teleport, spun around quickly on all fours and lifted his hands up to catch the demon's fist that attempted to slam into him. Sinking his claws into the Fel Guard's hand and arm, he threw it over his shoulder with all his strength. Once the demon slammed into the ground on it's back, he unsheathed his cutlass quickly and jumped onto it's chest to sink the blade into it's chest. The Fel Guard turned to ash once this happened, but the elf was still unaccounted for.

Looking down from the treetops, the elf watched Argent as he leaped up into the trees as well. He kept a wary eye out, but the darkness of the trees' shade, as well as the fog, masked his vision. Sweat started to pour down his face as he got even more scared than before. This sweat though turned to blood as his eye's widened, since the worgen managed to sneak up behind him and rake his claws into his scalp. The warlock fell from the trees and hit the path in a loud, bone cracking thump. Argent let out a loud howl from the kill before leaping from limb to limb to the west, towards the Barrens.

All was quiet throughout the plains of the Barrens, especially at night. The only downside to this place for Argent was that it is Horde territory. With barely any trees to hide in or leap from, the worgen steered clear of the roads out of instinct. Luckily, he managed to avoid the Crossroads with no issues and was already near the gates to Ashnvale Forest. On the road close to the gates, an orc clad in dark plate armor, etched with twisted runes and a wicked axe in his hand. The worgen slid to a halt and snarled at the warrior. With a booming voice, the orc shouted to him.

"Eirtahl Windrider! By my master's will, your head will be mine and your soul, his!"

The orc charged forward, bringing his axe up above his head and goes to slam it down on the beast, but Argent rolled to the side and jumped onto his back and ripped the orc's shoulder plates off. He then kicked off his back, flipped and landed on all fours again, watching the warrior stumble and try to regain his footing. After he regained his footing, the warrior spun around and charged Argent again, this time managing to slam his knee into the beast's chest, followed up by a back hand and slash across his chest armor. As the worgen stumbled back from the slash, he managed to hook his claws on the straps of the orc's breastplate and while he was stumbling back, he cut the straps to let the armor fall. The orc cackled.

"Is this the best you can do? Take off my armor? I knew you humans were-"

Before he can finish however, Argent pulled out four throwing knives from his belt and threw it right at the orc's open chest, all sinking into his flesh and vital organs. He stumbled back, coughing violently and takes in raspy breaths. Argent put the orc out of his misery by finishing him off with a Deadly Throw to the head with his last throwing dagger, leaving the corpse to rot as he continued on his path to Darkshore.

Making it through Ashnvale was easy because of the trees' shadows and limbs to jump from and to. However when he reached Darkshore, something in the air was beckoning Argent to the coastline. The worgen followed it north until he saw two figures in the distance, about a mile south from Auberdine itself.

Upon closer examination, he saw that one was an undead with weapons similar to his own, while the other was a Draenei woman in tattered robes. It was apparent to him that the Draenei was losing this fight.

Alatia Windrider, the Draenei Priestess fell to her knees as she held her arm in pain, glaring up at the undead that had the striking resemblance to Argent himself.

"My husband…will kill you for this…"

Vol'dar just cackled as he held his sword up to the woman's throat.

"Your "Husband" is dead now. There is nothing left of the Argent you know. My apprentices dealt with him…or maybe not. Perhaps his curse has fully taken him away from who he was."

Alatia looked shocked, hurt and unbelieving.

"You're lying…Argent would never let that happen to him! He's alive…I know he is!"

The undead raised his sword up to issue the final blow.

"If he is…he sure as hell is not going to save you now."

As he started to bring the sword down upon the Draenei, he was tackled from his side by Argent and thrown five feet away from her. Alatia had her eyes closed, waiting for the final strike, but then opened them to see the worgen squaring off with Vol'dar. Both had their weapons drawn and exchanged slashes, parries and blocks. The sound of steel clashing resonated through the air as the two fought angrily and with enhanced speed. Vol'dar then let the shadows envelope his body to grant him more power and strength, enough to disarm Argent and slam him into the ground multiple time with his hand around the beast's neck.

"You will not escape my judgement nor wrath this time, boy! It's time I end the Windrider line once and for all!"

The worgen grabbed the undead's arm as he started to choke to death. His eyes wandered to the Draenei, who watched in horror as she noticed the armor and the pendant around his neck. Her pendant that she gave him. Finally, he started to speak with his own will again in a deep, growling tone.

"Alatia…My wife…"

He closed his eyes and opened them in a deadly glare as he looked back to Vol'dar. The undead thrusted his sword towards Argent's chest, but the worgen grabbed hold of the blade and snapped it in half. He then slammed his hind legs into him to free himself from the chokehold. Vol'dar stumbled back and looked to Argent with a snarl.

"How…?"

Argent growled lowly as he walked slowly towards the undead, still holding the broken blade in hand.

"After th' countless times you h'ave tried to kill me…You forgot th' most important thing tha' all fuckers like you seem to forget…"

When the worgen got close, Vol'dar attempted to slash his bony claws across his face, but he grabbed both his arms with one hand and tore them off his body. Vol'dar howled in pain and fell to his knees, looking up at Argent in fear. The worgen reached down, wrapped his free hand around his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"No one. Screws. With. My. FAMILY!"

Roaring in rage, Argent took the broken blade and impaled it into Vol'dar's chest, slammed his body on the ground five times and finally spun nine hundred degrees to pick up enough speed to throw the corpse into the ocean. When the undead hit the water, a pillar of shadow shot up into the sky for a brief moment before vanishing. It was done. The Curse of the Windriders has been broken.

Argent then turned to look back at Alatia, who was on her hooves and slowly limping to him. As she reached out a hand to his face, he turned away frowning.

"No…I'm a monster now…I'm cursed…"

Alatia smiled weakly as she placed her hand on the worgen's cheek, turning him to face her.

"No…You're not a monster, my love. You are still the Argent I know and love."

Argent smiled and took in his wife into a loving embrace, not letting go. Alatia smiled and returned the embrace.

"Though I do like that you are warm to hold now with all that fur."

Argent chuckled and lifted her up into his arms.

"Very funny…Now…Lets go home."

The worgen then started to carry his wife north along the coastline towards the town. All Alatia did along the way was smile up at her husband, eventually closing her eyes to rest in his arms. To most, they would consider Argent a monster now. To his and his wife's eyes though, he is not a monster, but a man that is able to control the Beast Within.


End file.
